That Voice
by LovelyWonderland
Summary: After the death of his brother Shizuo Heiwajima is determined to destroy the only thing that reminds him of his brother.
1. Chapter 1

_That voice. It will surely be the death of me. That voice, it will haunt me in my darkest dreams. _

Shizuo Heiwajima kept his head down low with his hands in his pockets. He made his way through the noisy city that he lived in. Even though there were many voices that the city held, there would only be one he could clearly recognize. Yet, just one syllable that would be spoken made Shizuo want to destroy the entire world. He'd destroy the entire world just so he couldn't hear that one voice ever again.

Buildings towered over what looked like a mundane city on the outside. They were the only survivors that could tell the stories about what truly happened in this place. They observed the town quietly and judging all of their actions. The horror and love they had seen were the best tales that they could tell. Although they were silenced, only those experiencing it would have the luxury to tell their stories, if they stayed alive long enough.

It had been only two months after his brother passed away in a car accident. The funeral reception was absolutely beautiful though. Kasuka didn't have an open casket one though; the scars and cuts messed up his face too much. Shizuo didn't even get to say goodbye to his brother. He didn't even get to see his passing on. The last memory was just a normal conversation about how he was going to visit Shizuo later to see how he was doing.

That was why he hated that voice. That was why he always would hate that voice as long as it was alive. That voice reminded him of how opposite the two people were. It reminded him of everything Kasuka wasn't. It reminded him of how no matter what he tried his darling brother would never come back into his arms.

_If only I could take away that voice. Then maybe everything will be fine. _


	2. Chapter 2

The people were as plain as ever on such a dull day. Shizuo threw his hands in his pockets and kept his head down low. Today seemed a bit quiet, not much gang violence like they usually had. It was peaceful for once, but he didn't know if he enjoyed that very much. The silence almost drove him as crazy as that one.

"Oh Shizu-chan," the voice flowed through his ears. That voice that boiled his blood up to the point where he almost exploded was here. That voice that he wanted to get rid of fell right into the palm of his hand.

"Izaya," he growled, quickly turning around to face the flea he wanted to get rid of. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Oh, but what fun is that, Shizu-chan?" The voice kept speaking. The voice kept irritating him.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. His fingers wrapped around the nearest stop sign, pulling it out of the ground. Izaya only laughed at his attempt at trying to become scary. Then after he sent the sign flying towards Izaya, he just stepped to the side like it wasn't a big deal or anything.

"You're so mean to me sometimes," he sighed dramatically as he whipped his knife out towards him. Screams of the people almost blocked out his voice from Shizuo, but it wasn't good enough. They scattered throughout the city, wanting to be anywhere but in the middle of Shizuo and Izaya.

"Stop talking, you damn flea!" Shizuo charged at him. There was no weapon in his hand, but there was a plan. Izaya didn't act like it, but he was caught off guard by his sudden charge. Usually he had some time while Shizuo would try and pick up another sign or vending machine.

Shizuo's hand smacked the knife away from Izaya's. It flew to the side, far enough that Izaya couldn't grasp it again. Then Shizuo's fingers clutched Izaya's shirt, bringing their faces only inches apart from each other.

"You stupid, flea," he growled. On impulse Shizuo slammed Izaya against the brick wall. Izaya let out a small groan from the pain as his eyes narrowed towards Shizuo. From the corner of his eye Shizuo noticed the lone knife on the ground. Struggling to pick it up after a few failed attempts he held it tightly in his hand. "I told you to stop talking!"


End file.
